1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a stereoscopic display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a stereoscopic display device and a driving method thereof that can implement high quality luminance while ensuring sufficiently low driving speed thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, diversified flat panel displays with reduced weight and volume, e.g., as compared to a cathode ray tube, have been developed. Examples of the flat panel displays may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
For example, among the flat panel displays, the OLED display, i.e., a display which displays an image by using an OLED generating light by recombination of electrons and holes, is driven at low power consumption. Further, the OLED display may exhibit a rapid response speed and excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle.
In general, the OLED display may include a plurality of pixels with OLEDs which emit light. The OLEDs generate light having a predetermined luminance to correspond to data current supplied form a pixel circuit.
A conventional OLED display may be driven digitally, i.e., one of gray expression methods that adjusts the time when the OLED of the pixel is turned on. In the case that the OLED display follows the digital driving method, one frame is divided into a plurality of subframes, and a light emitting period of each subframe is appropriately set in order to display gray expression. The pixel emits light during a subframe selected with respect to an image signal for gray expression among the plurality of subframes constituting one frame.
Meanwhile, in order to display a stereoscopic image, at least two images corresponding to two different view points should be displayed within one frame display period. For example, a conventional stereoscopic display device, i.e., a stereopsis display device, displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image corresponding to respective left and right human eyes within one frame period.
That is, one frame period is divided into a left-eye image section and a right-eye image section. The one frame period includes a left-eye image display period displaying the left-eye image in the left-eye image section, and a right-eye image display period displaying the right-eye image in the right-eye image section.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.